nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy Drew Wiki:Manual of Style/Book articles
The Nancy Drew Wiki's Manual of Style is a collection of guidelines and rules of thumb that are designed to set a rough standard for the appearances of all articles. Although style is generally not considered the most important factor in the writing of an article, it is an important factor in the writing of good articles (or even the perfect article). The manual of style is designed to make articles easier to read and comprehend, to make articles better organized and easier to edit. This page is a sub article of the manual of style and is made to help users make create more readable articles about books. Infobox The Infobox Book should be placed at the top of the article, below the realworld tag, once you have done this just fill in the blanks. Please note that including an infobox is advisable; include one if you have the information to fill it out properly. Introducing an article A book article should start with the title of the book in bold and italics on the first line. It should also state the series the book is in, what number in the series it is, the publication date and the publisher. :April Fool's Day is the 19th book in the Nancy Drew and the Clue Crew series. It was first published in March 2009 by Aladdin Paperbacks (an imprint of Simon & Schuster). Publication history This section should have a brief publication history of the book, but only if it is of note. Plot summary The plot summary should be a full summary of the plot with spoilers included. Like the rest of the article (and all other articles on this wiki) it should not contain any of your personal views about the book. Remember it is a summary so every little detail should not be recounted. For example, it is (likely) not important that Nancy was eating a sandwhich at one point in the story and should not be included in the plot summary. Appearances This section should list the characters, locations, businesses and organizations. It should be split up into at least three or four subsections; "Characters", "Locations", "Businesses and organizations" and if necessary "Other", for things that appear in the book that don't fall into the other subsections, for example events, movies and vehicles. Each subsection should list every thing that that falls into the particular category of the subsection. If you are not sure that you have listed every thing, please place at the top of the Appearances section. Reception You should analyze how the novel was received by critics, meaning professional or well-known reviewers at the time that the novel was published, and not comments from members of the public. Quotes from users on Amazon.com and blogs do not count, as these are self-published. Because Nancy Drew books rarely gain media attention and are not often reviewed by any one other then Amazon.com users, this section is not needed much. Also note that it is very important (even more then in other part of the article) you cite your sources, see below for more information on the topic. Adaptations Some books have been adapted into television episodes or plays, if this is the case with the book you are writing about, put information about it in this section. This part of the article does not have to be very detailed, just a few lines telling when the episode aired (or play debut) and what series it appeared. References Like all articles you should cite your references, you can do this by placing this in your article and then creating a section called References at the bottom of the page, and inserting this into the section. Other sections Of course if there is some information about the book that dos not fit into any of the sections mentioned above, don't hesitate to create an extra section. Categorize When you are done writing the article, don't forget to categorize it, this helps other find your work. Book articles should always be put into two categories; the main book category and the category of series the book is in. They are as follows (some of these will show up red but you can still put pages into them): :Category:Clue Crew books :Category:Digest books :Category:Files books :Category:Graphic novels :Category:Girl Detective books :Category:Misc books :Category:Notebooks books :Category:On Campus books :Category:Original books :Category:River Heights books :Category:Super Mystery '07 books :Category:SuperMystery '88 books If it is an upcoming book place the upcoming book template at the top of the article, and it will be automatically put into the upcoming books category. Pattern template To make use of this template, please copy and paste the entire contents of the box below to your new article page, work your way through the article, filling in the blanks. :Template: Publication history Plot summary Appearances Characters *Regulars Locations Businesses and organizations Other Reception Adaptations References External links Category:Books